jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PacBoyCraZ
RE: Picture Sure would, too bad there's no Light Dax though (I dont really want one either. Dark Dax wasnt that great either regarding story-related). --Tim H 17:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Other J&D Wiki Hi PacBoyCraZ, I know you are the admin of one other Wiki (jakandratchet) and I would like to know if it is possible that you request to have it deleted. It is not because I don't like other J&D Wiki's, but because I would rather have the help of the entire J&D community here instead of spread out. I hope you understand it. p.s. you can sedn aqn email here, http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact--[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I found out that Cyberkor also has a J&D wiki http://ottsel.wikia.com/wiki/Ottsel_Wiki and he copied our Project Policy. Just thought that you should know. Their are acctually a lot more J&D wikis. Go to the Wikia hompage and search Jak and Daxter. You'd be surprised.--Tannerv95 22:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I know, he has another one but I scared him off. I already asked for a ton of J&D wikis to be removed a few months ago. I will send another email soon. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It also appears PacboyCrazy is an admin on http://precursor-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_and_Daxter_Wiki --Tannerv95 22:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Actually he is not. http://precursor-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) alright--Tannerv95 22:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Alright, thanks for considering it! --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 23:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Signature It is easier/quicker to just check the Custom Signature box in My Preferences and add the sig in the space above it, that way you can just keep using the four tildes or simply click the little signature box when leaving the message. It should be quicker than using copypaste or manually typing it. And if you dont want the time noted, I think you need only three tildes. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 23:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Works fine, but my method is quicker/easier. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 00:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Note: Crypto Yeah, destroy all humans rocks! I finished the first game and i'm on the last level in the second one. What? You like Crypto too? cool! SwordSlayer 03:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) To body snatch the cop I recommend to increase your health a bit, then go in the saucer and abduct lots of cops and use the Gene Blender. That way snatching only takes about 3-5 seconds if you rapidly tap the button. Also, use only the Zapomatic in the fight and try not to get hit by Bongwater's hippie bullets, they make the screen go blurry and it's hard to fight. If you're low on hp, hide behind the barrel and wait for the shields to pop up. SwordSlayer 02:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The 'purple disc gun' is actually called the Dislocator. When you defeat Kyote Bongwater you receive the Desintergration Ray. Awesome gun!! There's also a hard mission after that, then you go to the UK in Albion. SwordSlayer 22:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Nomination for adminship Morgan84 is an okay user, but he is simply not active enough. His last actual edit was when, a few months ago? Also, we do not actually nominate admins or sysops, if we think someone qualifies we will tell him ourselves. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I only really count those in the normal Namespace as an actual edit, it is not important if you talk a lot or not. And we do not exactly need anymore admins anyway, Jakraziel is rarely doing anything (he has college, etc. I do not blame him) and I check here ridiculously often so it is not a problem at all. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I know that the : makes a paragraph or a tab, but I prefer not using it because it tends to clog up. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Why did you propose Morgan84 over some of our other editors who as as helpful?Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 23:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!!!!!! Sorry it was late, our computer crashed down. =) SwordSlayer 22:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, i didn't get any games. It was still a good christmas though. Possibly on my birthday I might get Jak II or size matters?..... SwordSlayer 02:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Administrator Please mate, understand that I very much was an admin. Way back when things were going great for me, Dax, JR and I kept this site going. I am not a liar, not in the slightest. I was very offended by your message, as I was not even aware that my status had been retracted. But please listen when I say I don't need any shit from anyone right now. Life's hard enough as it is, and I don't need to be worrying about any internet problems as well. I just wanted to clarify things for you. -Proconix 03:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Proconix Dead image link in signature You appear to have a dead image link in your signature, could you either remove the link or upload the image? Also, image size for signatures is restricted to 50px. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back Hello Pacboycraz remember me the person you banned from the Ratchet & Clank wiki for life the person who couldn't even prove to you that i was not Alec aka Clankmario89 well i guess there was no way to prove to you i wasn't him you punished us both anyway, but i'm going to make a deal with you if i can prove IN ANYWAY THAT I AM NOT CLANKMARIO89 would you tell them to let me back in R & C wiki, but for now i'm going to stay in the Jak And Daxter wiki and i know it was you who got me kicked out of the R & C wiki.David agoado 20:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHHHH! I"M NOT GOING TO GET INVOVLED WITH THIS CLANKMARIO89 STUFF ANYMORE YOU ARE SELFISH YOU THINK YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER AND THAT"S WHY YOU DO THIS TO OTHER USERS EVEN YOU AT ONE TIME VANDILIZED SOMEONES PAGE AND YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT AND EVEN IF I SAY I"M TRULY SORRY IT DOESN"T DO ANYTHING ALSO I AM BANNED FROM R & C WIKI FOR LIFE AND DON"T YOU DARE EVEN SAY I"M GOING TO VANDILIZE THIS WIKI I"M NOT GOING TO STAY ON IT THAT LONG BECAUSE I DON"T KNOW MUCH ABOUT JAK AND DAXTER GOOD DAY TO YOU PACBOYCRAZ.David agoado 23:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Look we have to stop fighting like this it's causeing trouble for both of us and i will not vandilize any wikis but don't you think that both of us are being a little harsh to eachother i mean yelling acuseing what's going on it was indeed mostly my falt about what happend on the R & C wiki i had no proof i wasn't Clankmario89 and even before that i caused trouble maybe i should just leave wiki gaming and pretend it never happend anyway i'm not kidding when i say this i'm extremely sorry pacboycraz no more fighting.David agoado 23:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Block To shut both of you up, I've blocked you both temporarily (for 2 hours). I'm disappointed. I don't even know either of you, and I haven't got a good impression right now. You're fighting about a wiki that isn't ours, causing unnecessary drama, and I'm not even sure what happened. Nor do I care. So take your stupid arguing elsewhere, because it's not going to be tolerated here. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 23:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Good Bye! Thankyou for understanding but i think i'll leave the wiki anyway besides there is not much i know about Jak And Daxter also i am Clankmario89 i'm leaveing anyway so i thought i would just tell you, i'm extremely sorry about what happened yours truly Clankmario89 aka David agoado 22:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... above it appears this dude was real angry. Potatoes..... φ§wσrd Slα¥£"Γ - M£πµφ 11:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek I was playing Star Trek: Encounters on PS2 and I thought the captain said "Help! We have lost the power to fire photon potatoes!" XD φ§wσrd Slα¥£"Γ - M£πµφ 09:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek I was playing Star Trek: Encounters on PS2 and I thought the captain said "Help! We have lost the power to fire photon potatoes!" XD φ§wσrd Slα¥£"Γ - M£πµφ 09:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about David agoado, sockpuppets suck so they can be talked about anyway. Like I was on wikipedia (i was pissing an admin off by creating 1000 acounts with his name (with numbers) and soz I've been off cause to an 'XP antimalware' virus. φ§wσrd Slα¥£"Γ - M£πµφ 08:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC)